mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mistertrouble189
Welcome to my talk page! Please leave a message by clicking on "Leave message" at top of the screen or leave one by editing this talk page. However, leave your message at the bottom of the page, not the top! Please try to use correct grammar and spelling so I can understand you =) Also, if you are replying to me and we are already in a discussion, please post it under that section to which the reply relates to. If it is a new topic, create a new section. Let's be organized here. Thank you! To see past messages, check out the archive. ---- Mustard socks! EEVEE, I CHOOSE YOU! RE:Deaf Recent troll HI Ban Template }} you have been given a video game by jenny! AAAHHH!!!! IT IS SOMETHING A FEAR!!!! I found it out from One More Time. I also learned that you can abandon Evelyn and Morcubus in the Nightmare Realm. Yes a dispatch mission. And it's Walker's. But you have to complete all the other DMs. Merry Christmas Sorry, it's a little late...}} Who was responsible for the appearance sections? " And then I did that to Roxie's page. Then some others. Now you know! }} New Episode PLEASE READ! hi, i'm not a member here, but i've been trying to make an account since christmas. after i try to make an account, it always says unable to make an account. please do something Happy New Year, Troubled Administor I appreciate how you are continuing to help the wiki in many ways--Riot\AU 19:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Dude, Happy New Year! --Crazy12345 19:18, January 1, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEARS Ethernet Cablez }} Holiday thingy and I keep posting right after Blanky and she got to celebrate New Years B4 me! }} New I'm new on this wiki. I am wondering if there are any rules to follow or a way to edit. I was an admin on the pokemon wiki and I'm not there because most of there info is incorrect and PLENTY of mistakes. If there are rules please tell me. Thanks -User:Evanf Happy New Year! }} Ah hah it works SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!! , but I realized it was a template never used. So I fixed it put it on some pages and then Dentface started helping me and so everything is done and done}} Haii Thar! My name is RandomDude101, but you can call me Luke, like the surfer dude. I'm relatively new, I forget when it was I joined. Heheh. Ummz... Ya. That's pretty much it. Random fact: I like tacos. Oh, and I did originally put this on Game-fanatic's talk page. At the time I had forgotten about you. Sorry!}} and uh were promoting an admin, either neural, riot, or secretive, if u have any comments, leave a message on the ADMIN talk page!!!!!! !!!!!}} WOAHHHHH }} wow wow you like all the characters i have to hate at least one sim or i get head aches (wierd i know) 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 23:16, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Nice to Meet you!!!! NEW THING }} Hi! Hi, I'm Jeremy Hi, I'm Jeremy, Jeremy Snoars. I don't know all that much about formatting. Can you teach me? --Zz Jeremy Zz 02:08, March 29, 2010 (UTC) *'Um... EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!! Wait... why is it bold?' Hi, I'm Sumaes01 Uh, Hi, I'm Sumaes01 and I'm kinda new here. I could really use your help on placing pictures on my page and I want to make an add for the wiki. I asked for your help since your an admin and all. If you have the time to help me out and you want to I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP!